


Trip to the hair salon

by damnyouhaught



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, hairdressers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyouhaught/pseuds/damnyouhaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis just graduated hairdressing school and Carmilla Karnstein is the first person to sit in her chair. Laura kinda messes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the hair salon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic on here! English isn't my first language, so there may be some grammar mistakes here and there so I'm sorry about that. Anyway: enjoy the fluff!

Laura Hollis looked at the clock on the wall. One more minute. One more minute until it all began. Her first day at the hairdresser. Her very first day _as_ a hairdresser. Her hands tightened around her sleeve and she felt her heartbeat rise. Never in her entire life has she been this nervous. Sure, there was this time a few years ago where she had to tell her dad she ruined the flowers by her mom’s grave, or that one she came out to her dad. But this was different. She knew her dad, she knew how he was going to react. She knew he would be mad she ruined the flowers but she also knew that he would forgive her within in a few hours. And why she had been nervous before coming out to her dad still didn’t really make any sense, she had known he would be this supportive and just wanted the best for her. But this, this is was unlike those situations. Because today, she had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. She had no idea who was going to walk into the building. She had no idea if her customers would like her. She didn’t know anything and it was freaking her out. Nervously, she took another chocolate chip cookie. That gave her at least some sort of comfort.  
  
Laura takes a deep breath and slowly gets up. As she stands up, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles at the sight of Perry as the red-headed woman quietly whispered her good luck. This is it. Her first customer. No matter how scary it is, she feels ready to begin. She has spent five years at the hairdressing school and though it was a lovely experience, she is ready for the real thing. She is ready for the days full of costumers, she is ready to make people feel happier and beautiful.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she walks towards the girl who just stepped into the building. The girl was around her age, not much older than 20 and she was by far one of the prettiest girls Laura has ever seen. The girl had a square face shape with a jaw-line that could chisel granite, her jawline had more structure than Laura’s entire life. She had long brown flowing hair (side-note: why was she even going to the hairdresser if her hair was already that pretty). She was wearing a white V-necked shirt on leather pants. She had brown eyes she could feel herself melt into and perfectly straight eyebrows. (No matter how straight those eyebrows may be, Laura hoped and prayed that the girl was not because how could a girl possibly be this pretty.) Laura took a deep breath and walked up to her. The girl looks up at Laura.

“Hey, I think I have an appointment with hairdresser Laura?” The costumer spoke to Laura.  
“Oh yes hello that’s me! You look lovely, welcome to Hairbrush! Go on, sit down, I’ll get some stuff and I’ll be right back at you!” The customers’ eyebrows shot up at the amount of excitement she’s greeted with.  
“Uhm, sure,” she replied while she sat down at the nearest chair.  
“So, I have everything I need. I’m Laura Hollis! Oh wait- I told you that already right? Who are you? You have really pretty hair, did you know that? I’ve always wanted black hair.”  
“Don’t you talk an awful lot.” The customer required.  
“I’m so sorry! It’s just.. I’m really excited because you’re my first customer, like.. ever. And I’m really nervous. But it will be fine, don’t worry- wait, you didn’t tell me your name.”  
“I’m Carmilla Karnstein, cupcake.” Carmilla winked at Laura. Laura felt a sudden rush of blood towards her cheeks and completely forgot what she was about to say.  
“I uh.. I..” Laura began her sentence but Carmilla’s wink totally brought her off guard. She was nervous before Carmilla came in the building, but now she was feeling a whole different kind of nerves. These weren’t nerves of Carmilla, the first customer. These were nerves of Carmilla, one of the prettiest girls Laura’s ever saw, flirting with her. Actually flirting. With her.  
“Aren’t you supposed to like.. cut my hair now?” Carmilla raised her left eyebrow.  
“Oh yes, yes! Sorry! So, what do you want me to do with it?” Laura snapped out of her thoughts and tries ignore Carmilla’s stare. She focused at Carmilla’s hair.  
“Uhm, just the tops please. It took me a lot of patience to grow my hair long again, so I would really like to keep it this way.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s do this!” Right when those exact words, ‘let’s do this’, came out of Laura’s mouth, she was regretting them. She sounded like she was an 8 year old kid who just got told they were getting an ice-cream. Fortunately, when she looked at Carmilla’s face, she didn’t seem to mind at all. _Okay,_ Laura _told herself, this is it. Let’s focus now. No room to screw this up (neither Carmilla’s hair, nor this flirtation)._  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla kept looking at her. Okay, Laura knew that was a thing costumers   
regularly did because where else could they be looking at beside themselves and the hairdresser and really, who wants to look at themselves for half an hour- although, Carmilla was really really pretty so I mean, if she wanted to look at herself for half an hour nobody would blame her. But, back to the point, Carmilla was looking at her, or call it staring, and it made Laura very self-cautious. Laura’s knees suddenly got weak and she felt like if she wouldn’t sit down within a minute she would definitely pass out.

“Uh, Laura? I think you’ve done enough cutting on this side?” Carmilla interrupted her thoughts. As Laura turned her gaze from Carmilla’s eyes in the mirror to Carmilla’s hair, she almost jumped. Without noticing, she cut off so much of her hair that it only just reached her chin.  
“Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod this is absolutely terrible. I’m so so sorry!” Tears started to form in Laura’s eyes and her lips started to quiver. What the hell did she do? This was her first customer ever and she screwed it up big time. Carmilla unravelled herself from the barber towel she had around her and slowly stood up.  
“Laura, it’s okay. This is fixable. You’re fine.” She said, scared Laura was actually going to cry.  
“How is this possibly okay, you said you only wanted the tops off and I just-“  
“Laura, look at me.” Carmilla carefully brought her thump towards Laura’s cheek and gave a tiny stroke. “It’s okay. We can fix this. I know we barely know each other but I’m sure you didn’t mean to do this. It’s okay. I’ll just have to go with short hair, don’t I?” Carmilla gave Laura a small smile. Carmilla didn’t look mad, neither sad nor disappointed but that didn’t stop Laura from feeling absolutely horrible. Carmilla looked at Laura and felt her heart become heavy. When she came into the building, Laura looked at her with this beamy sunshine face and now she was on verge of tears. That was not going to happen. Carmilla really didn’t want to be the responsible one for crushing Laura’s hopes and dreams of becoming a hairdresser.  
“Laura, I mean it. I’m sure you’re a fantastic hairdresser. This is just a tiny little thing that went wrong but it’s not the end of the world.”  
“How are you the one comforting me?” Laura laughed, whilst the tears were still present in her eyes. “You’re the one with the messed up hair.”  
“Well, thank you very much for that boost of confidence, sundance.”  
“No, wait I didn’t mean it like that-“ Laura quickly began to apologize.  
“Laura, you really need to learn how to take a joke.”  
“Oh. Yeah.”

Perry, who has watching the whole scene from the side, walked towards Laura.  
“Laura, I can take it over if you want to? Fix the hair? So you can get a break?” She gave Laura a warm smile.  
“No! No. I want to do this myself. I want to fix it. I ruined it, so I should be the one who fixes it.” Laura looked at Carmilla hesitantly. “Unless you don’t want me to because you don’t trust me anymore. Which you know, I would totally understand because-“  
“I want you to.” Carmilla cut Laura off. “Like I said, I’m sure you’re a fantastic hairdresser. Of course I still have faith in you.” That little boost of confidence was the only thing Laura really needed. She picked up the scissors and began again.

“Can I ask you something?” Carmilla asked hesitantly. “Why did you decide to become a hairdresser?” Laura smiled at Carmilla and put down the scissors.  
“Because you get the chance to make people happy, you get to make people feel pretty. I think it’s something I’ve got from my mom.” Laura hesitated. “My mom died when I was young. But she always believed in the beauty of human beings. You see all these horrible things on the tv and sometimes you get a little bit lost in this world. Whenever I was sad because I saw people get killed on tv, she used to hold me tight and tell me this little story about news. News I everything that happens that’s abnormal and stands out from what normally happens. That’s what makes news special. She said that’s why she was happy to see homophobia in Russia on the news, because that meant we here in Austria are not homophobic and we do know how to love unconditionally. That’s why she was happy to see people in war in Afghanistan because it meant the rest of the world was in peace. She believed all human beings were kind and beautiful and since she passed away, I kind of want to continue spreading that thought, I guess. So yeah, I am a hairdresser so I can make people feel beautiful.” Laura takes a deep breath. Normally she wouldn’t just tell strangers about her mom, but this felt different. Carmilla made her feel safe. She trusted her.  
It was quiet for a few seconds until Carmilla mumbled: “You fascinate me.” Laurafelt her cheeks become red and decided to not say anything – to avoid the risk of ruining the moment. Instead, she picked the scissors back up again.

As Carmilla left the building, twenty minutes later with an actually quite okay (but oh so short) haircut, Laura let her head fall onto the desk. “Terrific. My first customer and I completely mess up. Why am I even a hairdresser in the first place?”  
“Because you’re really good at it. Don’t think you suck just because you messed up this costumer!” Perry stated.  
“It was my first customer!” Laura cried out.  
“So? I doubt she’s even mad anyway.”  
“And why exactly wouldn’t she be mad?”  
“Oh Laura, always the obvious one. Because she likes you, you weirdo.” Laura’s heart stopped the moment Perry said those words. Sure, she thought she saw some flirtation too but she thought that may have been just in her head. But to actually hear Perry say this out loud, it gave her butterflies. If Perry saw it too, the chance it actually being there increased drastically. But at the same time, she really did not want to get her hopes all the way up, only for her heart to be crushed. So she pushed those thoughts away. “She was just being nice because she didn’t want to see me cry.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“You really think she likes me?”  
“I don’t think so, I know it. And I’m positive you like her just as much. Your entire face lit up when she wanted into the building.” Perry smiled. “Call her.”  
“What? I don’t even have her number!” Laura said.  
“It’s in the system, wait, let me look.. Ah! Here it is.”  
“No that’s totally crossing this whole privacy thing that we’ve got and I’m sure-“  
“CALL HER! I’m serious Laura. You either call her right now or I’ll fire you.” Laura jumped. Never had she seen Perry this worked up and she had absolutely no idea if she was being serious. But she really could not afford to lose this job, so she picked up the phone anyway.  
  
“Hello?”  
“Hey!” Laura’s stomach fluttered. “Uhm, it’s Laura. You know, the one who messed up your hair? I just.. wanted to say sorry. For doing that. I’m really sorry.”  
“I know. You’ve told me like a million times.”  
“Yeah, sorry for that.” She heard Carmilla laugh at the other side of the line.  
“You are unbelievable, you know that?” Carmilla stated.  
“People told me before, yeah.” For the first time today, Laura felt actually okay. Her nerves were gone and Carmilla didn’t seem mad or anything. Today may end really well, she thought.  
“I’m still pissed off though, Laura.” Or not. Laura felt her heart sink.  
“You are?” Laura’s voice was suddenly very high-pitched.  
“Yeah. I really liked my hair when it was long.”  
“Oh.”  
“I do have a solution though. I’ll stop being mad at you, if you take me out for dinner.” Laura felt her heartrate increase. This sounded an awful lot like a date.  
“Cupcake? You’re still there?”  
“Oh yes yes! I would love to go to dinner with you!”  
“Okay. I’ll see you tonight at 8pm at Kizaroota?”  
“Yes. Yes I’ll be there.”  
“Cool.”  
“Oh and Carmilla?  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m really sor-“ Laura didn’t get to finish her sentence as she heard the beeping of the phone, telling her Carmilla hang up. Laura let out a soft laugh.  
  
Her first day at hairdresser may have not gone as great as hoped, but oh dear was she happy she went anyway.


End file.
